


Black and Blue

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, alex gets hurts, maggie just wants to take care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex knows her job is dangerous. She knows that there will be fights that could easily go the wrong way. She knows that at the end of the day she might go home a little battered up. She knows that sometimes things get tough. And it never used to matter. She'd go home, pour herself a drink, and settle in on the couch with an ice pack and some take out. She was tough. She didn't need anyone to take care of her, or fuss about her, or tell her what they thought was best for her. Wounds heal. They always have and they always will. Alex never thought much of her injuries. Until Maggie came along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two-in-one tumblr prompt fill:
> 
> [from tumblr anon: I had an idea of a prompt maybe I understand if you don't have time to, but like Alex is such a badass and never backs down from a fight but that means she must get injured sometime, what if every time she gets badly hurt she hides it from Maggie?]
> 
> [from tumblr anon: How about some Sanvers smut?]

Alex knows her job is dangerous. She knows that there will be fights that could easily go the wrong way. She knows that at the end of the day she might go home a little battered up. She knows that sometimes things get tough. And it never used to matter. She'd go home, pour herself a drink, and settle in on the couch with an ice pack and some take out. Even the time she broke her leg in the field she still showed up for work every day, no matter how many times J'onn told her to go home and take care of herself. She was tough. She didn't need anyone to take care of her, or fuss about her, or tell her what they thought was best for her. Wounds heal. They always have and they always will. 

Alex never thought much of her injuries. Until Maggie came along. Maggie noticed every bruise and scrape and ache that Alex came home with that wasn't there when she had left that morning. And every day Alex would say it wasn't a big deal, and that she was fine, and she'd continue on like nothing happened. 

But there was one day, after a particularly bad fight in which Alex was thrown out of a moving vehicle, shot in the back (thank Rao for Kevlar vests!), and kicked to the ground, that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to hide these injuries from Maggie. Her whole back was already turning interesting shades of black and blue, she had thought she might have broken a rib or two but the doctor said she was fine, and it hurt to walk. But she was supposed to have a big date with Maggie tonight. Maggie was going to cook dinner, and they were going to watch a movie, and of course the night would end with hours and hours of hot, passionate sex. And Alex didn't want to let Maggie down, so she put on her brave face, and worked through the pain, intent on spending a nice evening with her girlfriend. 

When Alex walked into her apartment that night, Maggie was dancing in the kitchen, with dinner almost ready to eat. 

"Hey babe!" Maggie called from across the room. "How was work?"

Alex slowly walked over to her, trying not to show her pain, and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. 

"Mmm, it was too long. I missed you too much."

"I missed you too... and if you can make it through dinner, I may have something very special planned." Maggie moved to whisper in Alex's ear, "Something that involves your naked body underneath my naked body and the contents of a particular package that arrived today..."

Earlier in the week, Alex and Maggie had decided to order some leather handcuffs, that they were sure would be safe to use in bed, because sure they both had their own handcuffs for work, but neither of them wanted to risk hurting themselves trying them. But the prospect of having one of them tied up and at the mercy of the other was one they both wanted to explore desperately.

Maggie squeezed a little tighter around Alex's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As hard as Alex tried not to, she winced in pain from the pressure Maggie put on her waist. Maggie immediately pulled away.

"Alex, babe, are you ok? Did you get hurt today?"

"It's nothing Maggie," Alex lied. "I'm just a little achy."

"Are you sure? At least let me take a look at it."

"No, really Maggie. I'm fine." Alex said quickly, stopping Maggie before she could pull her shirt up from her waist. "Now what happened to your plan of dinner and movie?"

"Well... when the package arrived, I figured we were both going to be too excited to sit through a movie... unless of course you've changed your mind! We don't have to use them if you don't want to!"

"No, I still want to use them Maggie. I want nothing more than to have you tie me up and have your way with me."

Maggie gasped at the image of Alex handcuffed to her bed that popped into her head. "Oh god, we're going to have fun tonight... but let's eat first. We're going to need our energy..."

They ate rather quickly, and mostly in silence, Maggie trying to get to the part of the evening where Alex was naked and underneath her as fast as possible, and Alex trying to figure out how she was going to get through the night without Maggie noticing her back. 

As soon as their dishes were cleared, there was an obvious shift in mood. Maggie's voice dropped several octaves as she approached Alex, "You still want this babe?" she asked.

"Take me to bed," Alex replied, walking backwards towards her bed. She figured the best course of action was just to make sure she stayed on her back for the duration of the evening, hoping Maggie wouldn't notice the interesting colours adorning her skin. As soon as her knees hit the edge of the bed she let herself fall backwards, masking the gasp from pain with a laugh, and started pulling Maggie's clothes off as soon as she was on top of her. 

Somehow Alex managed to stay on her back while Maggie stripped her clothing off, and it wasn't long before they were both naked and Maggie was sitting straddled over Alex's chest, attaching the handcuffs to her wrists and wrapping them around the headboard. Alex was breathing deeply, hoping her sounds would just sound like she was incredibly aroused, which to be fair she was, but she was also in a lot of pain. Having her arms above her head only increased the pain in her back, and with the limited movement she had because of the handcuffs, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to make sure she stayed in at least a somewhat comfortable position. She knew she should probably stop the night here, but she wanted this, wanted Maggie, and Maggie had planned this whole night and Alex didn't want to let her down. So she breathed through the pain and let Maggie have her way with her. 

Maggie spent more than enough time teasing Alex, bringing her to the edge and backing away, making her arousal drip down her thighs and onto the sheets before she finally let Alex come. The second Alex's body tensed as she came she screamed. Both in pain and in pleasure. But mostly in pain. Her back felt like it was on fire. She wasn't sure she'd felt pain like this before. She had no control over her muscles, and her back arched and her arms were locked in place, and she felt completely out of control. All she felt was the searing pain coursing through her veins. As her body shook with aftershocks she screamed again and felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was it. She had to tell Maggie that she just couldn't tonight, no matter how much they both wanted it. Or maybe she didn't have to tell Maggie, because Maggie somehow already knew that something wasn't right. 

At the sight of tear, Maggie immediately moved to release Alex from the handcuffs, kissing her wrists, checking that she was ok. 

"What's wrong, Alex? Babe? I need you to talk to me," Maggie said softly, lovingly, like she was afraid Alex was going to break in front of her. 

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Alex choked out between tears. 

"No, no, no, no Alex. You don't get to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. But I need you to tell me what happened. Did I hurt you? Did you feel too out of control? Just talk to me baby."

"No, Maggie, I am going to apologize. Because... well, because I lied to you earlier."

Maggie sat up, leaning away from Alex's body, immediately putting her guard up. "Wh- what? Alex?"

"When I said I was just achy and that it was nothing, I lied to you. Things got a little crazy at work today, and there was a big showdown, and I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to scare you cause let's just say it's a really good thing I was wearing my vest... and well, I guess I'll just let you look..." Alex rolled over onto her front, wincing as she moved, leaving her whole back on display for Maggie to take in. 

"Oh god, Alex. I- what- how- why didn't you just tell me?"

Alex rolled her head to the side so she could see Maggie. "I dunno- I just, I- you had this whole evening planned, and you were excited, and I mean, I wanted to try the handcuffs too, and I thought I could handle it-"

"Alex, please Alex, please tell me when you're hurt. I tied you up and made you come because you somehow managed to hide your entire back from me? Wow, that's kind of impressive actually... but anyways, I made you come and it caused you pain. A lot of pain. I don't ever want to cause you any kind of pain, you hear me?"

"Ok... ok Maggie. I get it, I do. And I'm sorry, really, I shouldn't have let tonight go this far."

"Alex, you don't need to apologize! I just want to make you feel better. What can I do to help?"

"Could you grab the DEO bruise cream out of my nightstand drawer and rub it into my back? It'll help it heal."

"Of course, babe. Do you want some clothes first? Or do you want me to put on some clothes first?"

"No, skin is good. I still want to feel close to you tonight."

Maggie straddled herself over Alex's thighs, checking that it didn't hurt before settling in to rub the cream into Alex's back. She was careful not to press too hard after hearing a couple initial winces from Alex, but Alex soon relaxed into her touch and almost fell asleep underneath her. She rolled off Alex and onto her side so she could see Alex's face. She didn't want to move Alex and cause her anymore pain, even though she desperately wanted to spoon her and hold her close, so she settled with situating herself so that Alex's head was next to her chest, her arm carefully placed around Alex's head, lightly running her fingers through Alex's hair. 

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise to tell me next time something like this happens?"

"I promise, Mags..."

"I just want to make sure you're ok. I want to be able to take care of you, cause I love you..."

"Mmmm..." Alex replied, as she faded into sleep.

It was the first time either of them had said those three words out loud, and Alex would realize in the morning what Maggie had said and figure out how to say it back, but for now she laid safe in Maggie's arms, protected from the world, and Maggie fell asleep basking in the glow of the happiness and love she felt for the woman lying in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Alex remembers what Maggie said the night before and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall receive? i dunno, people asked for a follow up chapter and this happened... let me know if you liked it!

The sun was barely peeking through the curtains when Alex woke with a start. She bolted upright, muffling the small scream of pain she let out with her hand. Her mind was in overdrive. She was sweating, she couldn't think straight, and was more than a little panicked. But of course Maggie also woke at the sounds Alex had made.

"You ok, Alex?" she grumbled from the other side of the bed.

Alex didn't respond, but just sat there, shaking slightly and looking straight ahead.

"Alex? What's wrong, babe?" Maggie asked, the concern in her voice shining through as she sat up to look at Alex. 

Alex still didn't respond. 

Maggie moved to sit in front of Alex, and gently brought her hand up to remove Alex's hand from her face.

"Alex? Babe, please talk to me. Did you have a nightmare? Is it your back? What- what's wrong?"

Alex gently shook her head and moved to look Maggie in the eye. 

"I- I- I-" she stuttered. Maggie held Alex's chin in her hand, and gazed into her eyes like she was the only thing that mattered in the world, so Alex tried to continue speaking. "I- I love you," she said quietly, hardly loud enough for Maggie to hear. 

Maggie laughed gently. "That's what this sheer panic was about? Because you love me? Is- is that a bad thing, Danvers?"

"No, Maggie, no, I just- it's a big thing, for me at least. And I heard you say it last night but I was already half asleep and it didn't register in my head until this morning and when I woke up I panicked because I didn't say it back, and I've never loved someone like I love you, and I got scared that maybe you wouldn't be here when I looked over cause I didn't say it back, but you were, and I don't know why, because what did I do to deserve you and I-"

"Alex-"

"-just can't help but wonder why you would love someone like me-"

"ALEX!" Maggie practically had to shout at Alex to get her to stop rambling. 

Alex gently lifted her gaze back to Maggie's eyes. As much of a badass agent as she is, Alex has no poker face when it comes to her feelings for Maggie. Her face was showing her pure vulnerability in that moment, waiting to hear what Maggie had to say. 

"Alex. I love you. And that's not gonna change just because you didn't say it back right away. I wasn't expecting you to. Last night was pretty scary for me, finding out that I could have lost you yesterday, seeing how much pain you were in, causing some of that pain because I didn't know. And when I was holding you as you fell asleep I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell you. But not because I was expecting anything in return."

"Maggie, I really do though. I love you. And I've been wanting to say it for a while. But everything is still so new for me, and I've never felt like this before. I want to make sure we get this right. I love you, Maggie, and I'm not just saying it because you did."

"I love you," Maggie whispered one more time, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Alex's hands quickly found their way to Maggie's skin, fingers running lightly against her body. Their kiss became heated, and passionate, and they both desperately wanted something more.

Maggie broke away for a moment.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I want this, I want you, but after last night-"

"I know Maggie, me too, I want this too, and I don't think my body can handle an orgasm just yet, but I still want to give you pleasure. Last night was all about me, so this morning can be all about you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

"You might have to do a lot of the work, but I think we can manage." Alex winked at Maggie before gently lowering herself to lay down on the bed. 

Maggie followed Alex, supporting herself on her elbows, careful to keep most of her body weight off of Alex. 

"How do you wanna do this Alex?"

"I have an idea. Can you straddle my waist?"

Maggie followed the instructions given to her, and adjusted herself so she was sitting across Alex's waist. 

"Now, moving my arm hurts my back too much, but I can keep it still, and you can do all the work?" Alex moved her hand underneath Maggie and slipped two fingers inside of her, lightly brushing her thumb against Maggie's clit. 

Maggie started moving slowly against Alex's fingers. "I think I can make that work," Maggie gasped. 

Her movements were slow, almost painfully so, in an effort to make sure she didn't hurt Alex. She leaned forward to kiss Alex, helping Alex to find the perfect spot inside her on her front wall, causing Maggie to gasp at the contact. 

"Oh!" Maggie cried out. "Right there, don't stop Alex, right there-" 

Between Alex's thumb pressing and circling her clit, and Alex's fingers moving ever so perfectly inside of her, Maggie quickly succumbed to the pleasure, allowing her body to tense and then release in complete ecstasy, rolling off of Alex to prevent herself from collapsing on top of her. 

"Oh my god Alex," she said. "That was amazing."

Alex reached over and grabbed her hand. She would have much rather rolled over and kissed her, but she was in too much pain to move, so holding Maggie's hand would have to do for now. 

"I love you Maggie. I've never been so happy to say those words out loud."

"I love you too, Alex. And please, please Alex, just tell me when something is wrong? Whether you got hurt like last night or you were scared like this morning, or anything else that might happen. Please just talk to me?"

"I'll try Maggie. I promise to try. I'm just not used to having someone there to take care of me, you know? I was always the one who had to do the caring."

"I know, Alex. I know what that's like. But please believe me when I say that there is no where else I'd rather be than here taking care of you."

"Your'e perfect Maggie. How did I get so lucky-"

"Shush. Stop talking Danvers. Now how about we get you into a hot bath, and then get some more of that bruise cream on your back. And then maybe we can cuddle and watch Netflix and I'll make you soup cause that's supposed to make you feel better..."

"Perfect," Alex whispered under her breath. "Absolutely perfect..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr! @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> leave kudos or comment if you liked!


End file.
